A Peek Into the Future
by Jordan Elric
Summary: Bramblepaw has just learned his father, Tigerstar, is a traitor. Future dead versions of Goldenflower and Firestar come to show him his future, and reassure him that he will be trusted by the Clans. R&R! Oneshot.


Hurt stung Bramblepaw like stinging nettles as he lay in his nest. Fireheart didn't trust him. His father was a traitor. Now that he knew that, he knew that he would never be accepted. He would always be judged for his father.

Suddenly, Bramblepaw's vision blurred. Mist curled around his dark tabby paws. A ginger cat walked towards him. As the cat drew nearer, he realized it was Fireheart. Looking closer, Bramblepaw could see stars in his fiery pelt. The starry Fireheart stopped in front of Bramblepaw.

"Hello, Bramblepaw." He mewed, dipping his head. Bramblepaw blinked.

"Fireheart," He begun. "Why are there stars in your pelt?" Fireheart purred.

"I am from StarClan, Bramblepaw." He told him. Bramblepaw blinked, shocked.

"You mean you're dead?" He asked, a disbelieving note in his voice.

"Yes." Fireheart turned, and a paler ginger cat drew towards them. Bramblepaw blinked.

"Goldenflower?" He asked. "Why are you here?" Goldenflower purred as she drew closer.

"It has been many moons since I saw you this small," She purred.

"What do you mean?" Bramblepaw asked, confusion in his voice. Fireheart took this opportunity to explain.

"Well, Bramblepaw," He began "Me and Goldenflower are from many moons after your time," Bramblepaw nodded. "And StarClan sent us back to show you that you won't be judged because of your father forever." Goldenflower nodded.

"You will see glimpses of the future." She told him. "And by them, we hope to reassure you."

Bramblepaw's vision again blurred. When it cleared, he was by four large oaks, which he knew from nursery stories was Fourtrees. Tigerstar was sitting on what Bramblepaw thought was the Great rock. In a mass of cats near him, he spotted his sister, Tawnypaw.

_"Tawnypaw!" He heard his voice call out, and spotted himself, though bigger, staring at his sister._

_"What is she doing there?" Bramblepaw turned, and saw Brackenfur, Tawnypaw's mentor. "Tigerstar _did_ steal her!"_

_"Steal her?" Tigerstar asked, a smug tone in his voice. "Not at all. Tawnypaw came to us willingly."_

_"Tawnypaw!" Bramblepaw saw his future self mew painfully and desperately. "What are you doing? You're a ThunderClan cat- come back to us!"_

_"No, Bramblepaw," Tigerstar mewed. "_You_ come to _us_. Your sister made the right choice. TigerClan will rule over the whole forest, and you can share our power." He paused for a moment. "What do you say?" He asked at last. "ThunderClan is finished. There is nothing for you." The future Bramblepaw looked at Tigerstar, then at Firestar._

_"Join you?" He growled finally. "Join _you_? After what you've done? I would rather die!"_

_"Are you sure?" Tigerstar asked, his eyes blazing with anger. "I wont make the same offer twice. Join me now, or you will die."_

_"At least I'll go to StarClan a loyal ThunderClan cat!" Future Bramblepaw spat, disgust in his eyes._

Bramblepaw's vision swirled once more.

"That was to show you that you will always make the right choice," Goldenflower's soft mew pierced Bramblepaw's ears.

When his vision cleared, Bramblepaw was by a lake, An old Fireheart stuck with something around his neck. A cat identical to Bramblepaw, except for his ice blue eyes, was standing next to an older version of him.

_"Fool!" Bramblepaw heard Tigerstar's voice hiss. "Kill him now!" Older Bramblepaw blinked._

_"Six lives…" He murmured. No! Bramblepaw inwardly screamed at his future self. No!_

_"Yes, That's right," The other cat encouraged. No! "This is our chance to take revenge on Firestar for our father's death." Surprise pricked at Bramblepaw's pelt "He could have tried to stop Scourge, But he just stood there, and watched Tigerstar die, over and over." Indecision flickered in Bramblepaw's future gaze, but disappeared just as quickly._

_"No," He mewed steadily. "I wont do it." He turned to Firestar. "Keep still, Firestar, I'll have you out of this in a heartbeat." The other cat's eyes became inflamed in madness. He yowled angrily, springing at future Bramblepaw._

_"Coward!" He snarled. "Keep away and I'll kill him myself," He pinned down future Bramblepaw, but he threw him off. He lay a tail length away, winded. Future Bramblepaw dug at a stick attached to the thing wrapped around Firestar's neck. The blue eyed cat lunged at Bramblepaw's future self, but he dodged._

_"Traitor!" He spat. "You're a traitor to everything our father planned! you were never strong enough to be like him!"_

_"I don't want to be like him!" Future Bramblepaw replied hotly._

_"Then you're a fool!" Blue eyes snarled. "And stupid too! you never realized this was a test. It was Tigerstar's idea. He said that if you deserved power, you would do anything to get it."_

_"Even kill my clan leader?" Future Bramblepaw asked disbelievingly._

_"Especially that. But you're as weak as Tigerstar feared. We have great plans for the forest, him and I, and you could have been part of them. But we don't need you."_

_"Go back to RiverClan. You're my brother. I don't want to hurt you." Future Brambleclaw hissed._

_"Because you're weak. You care more for kin than for power. but I don't." He lept for future Bramblepaw, pinning him down once more. He snapped at his neck, his teeth only a mouse tail away from the soft flesh. Future Bramblepaw wriggled and squirmed underneath the cat, grabbing the sharp stick from the fox trap in his jaws, and he stabbed the blue eyed cat in the neck._

_He collapsed off of future Bramblepaw._

_"Hawkfrost!" He gasped. "I… I didn't want to do this!" Hawkfrost rose to his paws, and staggered towards future Bramblepaw._

_"Fool!" He spat. "Do you think I was alone? Do you think you're safe with your own Clan? Think again!" future Bramblepaw took a step forwards, sloshing through Hawkfrost's blood._

_"What? What do you mean? Tell me Hawkfrost! Who do you mean?" Hawkfrost's eyes glazed over, and Bramblepaw's vision swirled again_.

"This is to show you that you will be forever loyal, and will always follow your heart, and do what is right." Firestar told Bramblepaw, appearing in his vision.

"There is one more thing to show you…." Goldenflower trailed off. In Bramblepaw's vision, an older version of him appeared, sitting next to a ginger she-cat, sharing tongues.

"This is you," Firestar told him. "Bramblestar, noble leader of ThunderClan." Bramblepaw awoke in his nest, not remembering the things he had seen, but feeling much better than before.

* * *

**Did you like it? I just randomly had this idea. PEACE OUT!**


End file.
